1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agent to remove paint, lacquer, glue, plastic, or similar materials from objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many alternative commercial solutions are available for the removal of paint, lacquer, glue, rubber, or plastic. In many cases, chlorinated solvents are still used as a commercial alternative in spite of their undesired environmental characteristics.
Lye has been available as an alternative for many years. It exhibits poor characteristics for many paint systems, however, and at the same time lye products are directly hazardous to handle from the point of view of the working environment. Further negative aspects of lye are that a number of materials and surface coatings are attacked by lye. The waste from spent lye is also expensive to dispose of after use.
Developments have moved successively in the direction of solvents of the alcohol compound type, such as NMP, DBE, and the like. The effect varies widely, and more often than not alkali salts of the hydroxide type or, alternatively, acid compounds are used as accelerators in order to achieve an acceptable effect. This in turn is associated with a number of disadvantages, since various materials are not able to withstand the aforementioned solutions, the working environment is impaired and the service life of the product is restricted in the event of repeated use.
The present invention is intended to solve a number of problems in a very constructive way.